


La cueva

by Deus_Queen



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugged Sex, Eggpreg, Excuse my English!, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mech Preg, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Ogres, Other, Possessive Behavior, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Size Difference, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:24:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deus_Queen/pseuds/Deus_Queen
Summary: Orion knows that he is forgetting something very important, but he can not remember him being so drugged and trapped in the grip of an Ogre.AU: Fantasy





	La cueva

 

A glossa invaded a small mouth to explore each corner with great anxiety. The little mech moaned at this sensation and with repulsion felt how his glossa was wrapped with the invader. The ogre devoured Orion's lips in desperation as he held the mech in his big hands, imprisoning him.

Orion had heard of a cave with a great treasure but with a beast that took care of the place, so he bravely went to the place to get some treasure that supposedly could cure all kinds of diseases. The moment he arrived, he was surprised by a great Ogre who held him, thought it was his end but then felt a great tremor and a strange smell in the monster, after a terrible discovery to realize that the Ogre was in heat He tried to fight and get away, but the monster forced him to drink a sweet substance that made his body feel heavy and strange. Seconds later, he realized that he was completely drugged, his body did not respond and could only make weak movements, so he was at the mercy of the Ogre.

He felt like the great, great tip of the Ogre was rubbing with his valve closed, one hand of the ogre explored every part of his body touching and scratching his thighs and stern. Orion's mind began to cloud much more, everything had strange colors and his head was spinning, also an unbearable heat began to accumulate in his body and began to crave to be more touched.

A great moan left his lips when the Ogre moved away from his mouth and began to lick his neck.

"You taste delicious, those of your kind always taste good!" The Ogre spoke in a thick, childish voice.

Orion closed his optics with force

"Open this for me!" He ordered the big monster by clamping its claws on the Orion valve cover.

Orion opened his optics sleepwalking but did not open his valve. The Ogre growled and walked away for a few moments to return with a bottle. Orion knew that bottle had that sweet liquid and tried to get away, but he was easily subdued to open his lips and pour a pink liquid into his mouth. Orion then noticed that this liquid was something different from the previous one and feared more.

Then, an unbearable heat completely seized him. He let out a scream and his valve opened as an itch appeared in his private area.

Then he ended up forgetting everything

A drunken laugh escaped his lips and watched the Ogre open its legs to accommodate its huge tip. Orion also collaborated by opening his legs wider while laughing, but when he felt the tip pushing on his wet valve he could not help but let out a great scream.

"AHHHH!"

"Uhg, yes! ... it's been a while since I felt something so tight!" The Ogre commented as he continued to push, forcing his point into the valve of the beautiful, small mech. "Uhmm, there's no doubt that the valves in your class know very well, they are the best!"

Orion felt a strong pain in his lower part that little by little was replaced with great pleasure with the big thrusts of the monster. At this point, Orion was panting loudly as he wrapped his arms around the Ogre's neck and he was charging him wildly, making him bounce.

His processor was eaten for pleasure and lust, giving way to the rape he received thanks to drugs and had made everyone around him forget.

Then, something deep inside his processor went on ...

Orion thought about the mission he came here for, it was ... it was ... for an artifact that could cure diseases. But why did he want it? Before continuing to wonder, he changed his position and turned his back on the monster that came completely into him and entered with force. Orion screamed at the unequaled sensation, the Ogre licked his audial as he whispered dirty things, and all Orion could do was groan uncontrollably as the great beak of the ogre in heat stretched him to the limit.

Why did he want the artifact? What did it matter! Now what mattered was that he wanted to feel more pleasure with this monster that broke the valve.

"Uhg, I'm a-almost there!!" The ogre growled, burying his deepest beak until he reached a part that put up resistance, but in the end he crossed a pair of doors to bury his beak in a special place that was the purpose of his zeal. "W-What would you think of my children?"

Orion leaked oral fluid while his optics were wide open when he felt how the Ogre had passed through his gestation chamber. So under the control of drugs, he just let out a silly laugh.

"Then we'll have some _eggs_ soon." With that, he released his fluids into Orion's gestation chamber.

 

**Elsewhere**

  
"Orion has taken a long time"

Ratchet watched the sun go down in the distance, it had been several hours since his friend had left in search of that supposed artifact to cure diseases. If he continued to delay, Ratchet would go out and find him. The healer then looked down at a certain silver mech not far from him, who was lying on an improvised bunk in a cave where rags were placed around him.

"Primus, if Megatronus finds out that I let Orion go for that trinket even when _it's carrying,_ it'll kill me"

**Author's Note:**

> Orion went to the cave for the magic device for Megatronus, who was sick and Ratchet could not cure him, on top of that, Orion it's carrying.
> 
> You like me? Leave your comments to know!


End file.
